This invention relates to a method and tool for setting a tapered anchor bolt in a hole drilled and conically undercut in a wall, especially a concrete wall, by properly positioning the stud bolt of the anchor assembly and causing its sleeve to expand into the conical undercut when the tool is subjected to impact, for instance by a hammer.
Tapered anchor bolts have long been secured in holes in masonry and other structures. In most instances the bolts are set either by screwing up a nut on a stud bolt so as to pull a cone into a sleeve surrounding the stud as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,217 to Patrick J. Lacey et al or, in some instances, by using impact to expand the sleeve over the cone as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,730 to Williams et al, FIG. 13, wherein the stud and cone are bottomed on the blind end of a hole and the sleeve is driven over the cone by a cylindrical member struck by a hammer. The approach used in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,946 to Andersson likewise bottoms the stud and cone in a blind bore and drives an expansion sleeve over the cone using a gun. In the case of both the Williams and the Andersson patents, the blind bore is necessary to prevent the cone from retreating further into the hole as the sleeve is driven onto it. Both holes shown in these patents have to have an end wall to axially locate the stud in the hole.
None of the known prior art patents includes the concept of providing a threaded stud bolt to which a cone is attached, positioning the bolt and cone in the drilled hole and rigidly supporting the cone in its final set position, while using impact to expand the sleeve by driving it over the cone.